Lies
by NotSoSlightlyCrazy
Summary: An Edward/Bella/Jacob song fic. Song: Your Love is A Lie by Simple Plan. AH, AU, OOC. Warning for the use of swearing, not for those who do not approve of it.


**A/n: **This is supposed to be my second fic but because my first one is still in the works, I am going to start on this one.

It is another song fic with Edward and Bella, but it goes with the song **Your Love is A Lie** by **Simple Plan**. In this fic it is all human and you could say it takes place in Seattle. If you look up on **YouTube **and watch the music video then imagine it looks like that. But switch the characters to the appropriate spots. Although when you finish this it won't really be an EdwardxBella love story. Sorry. Wait, not really.

**Disclaimer:** I will never own: Twilight, the song **Your Love is A Lie**, **Simple Plan**, Seattle, or **YouTube**. Damn…

* * *

**Lies**

**EPOV**

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?_

That's exactly what I would like to now. No calls, no texts, no nothing. Doesn't she know how agitated I get when I don't know where she is or if she's safe? I lose my mind with worry!

_I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone_

A note. With a name. That is not in anyone of our families but with a friend. Not mine. _Hers._ _That name. Jacob Black. _That's damn mutt! I am losing her to a _MUTT!_

_I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool_

I am not a fool. I know what's going on. But she doesn't know that. And she doesn't have to. _Yet._ More stories are being made up everyday. 'I've got an important call,' or 'I have a book signing to do,' or the best one yet (note the sarcasm), 'I am going shopping with some friends,'. Shopping! Ha! Everyone knows she wouldn't shop even if her life depended on it.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie (Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie (Lie)_

Every time I am out on a business trip for my company, she always says she's home alone. _Every time._ Whenever I ask what's going on she always says, 'You're the only one'. How I love to believe that. Whenever she looks at me the nagging feeling in the back of my head starts whispering, _your not enough, that's why she's doing this. You never were. How long has this been going on for? Probably months. But you were to blinded to see it. There were lots of hints but you paid no attention to them. The late nights, missed phone calls, dinner cancelations, all because you weren't good enough. And you NEVER will be. You always knew that. Why is this a shock now?_

_You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?_

Innocent. That's what she always was. Innocent. With her wide, doe-like, bottom-less, brown eyes, no one wouldn't think she is anything but innocent. But she is a terrible liar. Only when face-to-face though. Any other times you belive her. And she is so dense to think that I wouldn't catch on at some point. Why wouldn't she just let me go?

_So dont try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late._

The door just slammed shut.

"Edward?" she called softly. Innocence in her voice. Too much innocence.

"In here." I replied. Still thinking how I should approach this with her. Bold, or build it up?

"Hey babe. What are you doing? Your just sitting there. Is there anything you want?" She questioned. _Bold._

"Yeah. The truth. I know. Don't deny anything." I said sharply, meeting her penetrating chocolate eyes.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie (Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie (Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie_

"Wh-what?" she said slightly panicky and shocked.

"All those late nights, missed phone calls, dinner cancelations, all of it. Just so you could go to your fucker, _Jacob Black._ I am not as dense as you may wish to think Bella. If you wanted _him,_ then why am I still here? Why didn't you let me go!?" I demanded with my voice rising in volume with every word.

"E-edward,… I… I-" I cut her off.

"NO! STOP! JUST STOP! I'm leaving! I'll be gone by morning. Don't even think that this can be fixed Bella. It can't be fixed. _We _can't be fixed."

"Edward… please… please… don't-don't do this!" She was sobbing now. It broke my heart that I was causing her this pain but it had to be done. What about the pain she caused me?

"No," I gritted out of my teeth, my voice sharp and cold, "I am doing this, and it's going to happen. Good-bye Bella. I am sorry I wasn't enough for you." I said walking to the front door.

"EDWARD!" She screamed through her sobs.

"Good-bye Bella." I said while closing the door.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie (Lie)  
I know you're nothing but a lie (Lie)  
Lie (Lie)  
Lie (Lie)  
Lie_

"Your love is just a lie."

* * *

**A/n: The last sentence is the lat verse to the song, but I decided to have Edward say it :)**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! Sorry that Bella was a little OOC with the whole cheating on Edward thing with Jacob, but if you think about it, it could actually probably happen. If your going to flame saying how could I have gotten rid of Edward and all that other shit, then go to my authors page and click on the other stoey title **Everytime We Touch**. That is, if you really want and EdwardxBella song fic _without _Jacob.**

**Your author to this song fic,**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**


End file.
